


Batjokes: 30 days of kinks

by RublesBubble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dominance, Gay Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sensual Play, Shameless Smut, Submission, Torture, Uniform Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: A collection of one shot batjokes kink fics. Some short, some long. Updated daily until the challenge is complete.Please enjoy!





	1. Vanilla hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short tease of what's to come.

The hand firm on his throat make him barely able to speak, but airy laughs still come. His own gloves fingers grabbing at the one on his neck. Bruce and all of his stoic nature has melted off and given way to an anger behind his eyes that Joker knew had always been there. Another reason he loved him so very much. That fire behind those glassy orbs urging him onwards to break that spirit free. 

"Yo-you-"The villian coughs,"You ss.. S-seem to be enjoying this!" 

"Yes, I do enjoy watching you choke. If it wasnt against my code I'd squeeze every last bit of breath from your lungs."

"Sure you would!" 

Jokers knee comes up. Attempting a firm hit to the groin though due to their position it comes off as a firm pressing instead. Though the reaction he got was just as good. Bruce's eyes wide with confusing swirling around in them. The hand on his throat loosens up and Joker is able to squirm out of that grasp for a swift punch to the face and an actual firm kick in the gut. 

"Well.. If I didnt know any better I'd say I felt something between your legs there. You like hurting me that much Bats? Oh how sweet!" 

He kicks Bruce over onto his back and his gaze flutters down the heros body. Stairing at the bulge pressed tight on the suit he wore. He reaches down and cups it in his hand, rubbing in slow circles. His smile stretched over his cheeks in that deminted grin. Watching as Bruce simply laid there and let it happen- surprising in and of itself to the clown prince. 

"You know bats.. As much as I'd love to sit here and jerk you off until you stain your pretty costume, I have other things to do."

The warmth of his hand is gone and a harsh hit falls on the heros stomach again before the clown walks off. The sound of his shoes slappy fading out into the night as laughter fills the surrounding area.


	2. Shame the Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives Joker a taste of his own medicine... In a way.

"Your clues are getting too easy Joker, too obvious and sloppy." 

Bruce has the clown pinned firmly on the concrete, one arm bent uncomfortably behind his back. Joker squirms under the weight but he cant move much. The comment about his units and clues.. That stung. Yes he did get a bit sloppy but just the way it came out of Bruce's mouth made him feel bad inside... Humiliated.

"You dont have to rub it in!" Joker spat back at him, pulling at his arm and groaning in pain as Bruce twisted it to the side. 

"You'll never learn if I dont. Maybe you need a little something more." He squeezes Jokers wrist firmly in his fist.

It was then the clown found himself being felt up his side and then back down his legs. The inside of his thighs being squeezed gently. His eyes grow wide and he cant even find it in his place to make a joke. Before he knows it he's being turned around onto his back and a hand is snaking it's way up his chest. One button at a time coming off slowly and a strange look crossed the heros gaze. Disbelief floods Jokers brain which is a new feeling, something to study later on. Almost lost in his thoughts before a hand is pressing to his pale bare chest. His heart thumping on Bruce's palm. 

"What the hell are you doing bats?!" He suddenly bursts back into the moment.

"I'm going to give you a taste of tour own medicine." 

Bruce suddenly tugs down the purple pants and tosses them aside. Grabbing the base of Jokers cock he holds it firm and begins stroking up his shaft. Joker moans, arching into the touch. 

"If this is punishment to you~~Mmm!" 

"This isn't the punishment." Bruce looks up. 

The begins to stroke him faster and faster, listening to the moans and begs. The cries for more, soon to become how close he's getting. Breathing speeding up into wanting constricted gasps. And the moment white begins to spill out Bruce's takes his hand away completely. Watching the clowns displeasure grow into a snarl.

"Oh, was that the punishment?!"

"No." Bruce allows a small smirk onto his face as he sits up and pulls Joker from the ground. Dragging him to the opening of the alleyway and pushing him out onto the street. 

Joker falls onto all fours and his head snaps up to see people slowly stopping and giving him looks. His cheeks grow hot under the cake white makeup and he scrambles to pull on his pants up. Turning to curse batman only to find the bat was gone. Defeated, humiliated.. Displessured. He rushes off down the street, praying in the blur of motion no one could see the shame peeking from behind his eyes. 

Yet some part of him deep down loved what Bruce had done.


	3. Hold it for the joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains urination and mild sort of ws, if that's not your thing feel free to skip out on this chapter***

He sat in the driver seat of the sleek black car, running purple gloved hands around on the dashboard in appreciation. His lips twitching in a slick gross grin. He passes the look over towards the man he had tied in the passenger seat, gagged and bound in thick rope. He wraps his fingers about the wheel. 

"Hold on Bats, we're going for a ride." His tone is low and cold. Too calm for that insane e spark in his eyes.

The car roars to life and rips out onto the streets. Joker drove with a heavy foot and this was no exception. He admired the fear on the heros face as he drove in recklessness. Blasting through red lights, paying no mind to pedestrians. Tires screech as they harshly turn around corners accompanied by sudden screams and yellos about drowned out. He could practically hear Bruce's heart beating out of his chest as he was powerless to stop any of this.   
The hero hunched forward with his eyes shut firmly tight. Fear swirling in his stomach like a storm and causing a lump to form in his stomach. He couldn't wiggle free of these ropes, he couldn't spit out the gag. It was too firm around his head to be easily pushed out. That haunting laughter didnt help the situation either. It only pressed the situation further along with the feeling of hopelessness. Suddenly he's theow against the door as they screen around another corner. Joker wasnt going anywhere in particular, this was obviously a joyride. A sick joyride. It didnt make the situation any better though.They could crash at any moment, kill someone or themselves. It definitely seemed Joker was aiming for the biggest scare he could cause. 

They were speeding up to a red light and traffic wasnt slowing at all. And at the very moment they entered the screaming of car horns came. Bruce put his head down, curled up on himself as he hesred the sounds of crashing yet didnt feel anything hitting the car. Jokers laughed grew louder as he pulled off onto another street only to pause and really look at the hero. His eyes widen in further amusement. A dark wet patch forming on the heros crotch and spreading to go down his leg. A soft hiss accompanies the sight before him.

"Well I didnt think I'd scare you that much! You think it would've given you an adrenaline high!" He pulls the car into an alleyway and doesnt hesitate before shoving a hand between the other mans legs. Holding and squeezing firm onto the outline of his cock which stuck out so easily now to the wet fabric. 

"Is there anymore in there?" His only response is for Bruce to tremble and mumble on the gag. But the further warmth and wet glove answers his question,"Did you forget this is your car and you're ruining the seats?" 

The clown chuckles as he strokes up and down the covered shaft. He can feel the other man growing stiff rather easily. Listening to the slow building sounds of muffled moans and mild struggle. Jokers palm flat against him and moving in slowly speeding up circles. On and on in agonizing torture until the hero finally came in his pants. 

"I know you can't ask why-" He takes his hand away and slips odd the glove before tossing it at the other,"But I know you probably want to know a motive... And that motive is-"

Before he even finishes his words he turns, opens the car door and rushes off into the night.


	4. Bites and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is two for the ppice of one I guess. Knotting and vampire joker!   
> Just to make it logical as to why knotting is happening I guess lol.

Joker bares his sharp long teeth at Batman. Crouched down on all fours he circles the hero with wide dead eyes. Stairing and glaring at every little movement he could see. His chest is heaving in deep ragged breaths before he suddenly stops, lowering himself to the ground with teeth still showing. 

Batman had tried to reason with Joker, he had tried to speak with him as if he were still human. Yet he got no response. In fact he was sure that the clown couldn't even form words now d7e to the overwhelming bloodlust rushing in and out of his mind along with all of the other thoughts of our insanity. And he feels almost bad yet those feelings go away whe. He sees the other lower himself down. And he braces.   
In a flash the two are on the floor in a flurry of screams and struggles. Pushing and shoving, teeth grazing along the cowl protecting Bruce's neck. But it could only protect for so long. Those teeth, even through the armor felt strong and firm. No doubt they could shred through just about anything should the chance be given. Batman presses his forearm up against the other mans chest, keeping him at bay for now while he tried to assess what to do quickly. That's when he notices the clowns shares nails are ripping away at his pants. Shredding through them and leaving only loose strips dangling about. He cant even stop it for fear moving might get him stabbed by those nails. His heart pounds in his chest as the clown soon pushes himself down firmly between the other mans legs. 

A lull of actions comes between the two. They're no longer struggling against one another now that Jokers bulge was nestled warmly against Bruce's. His expression was still almost as angry as ever though as he stares down at the bat. But the gentle friction was easing him into a more calm state and perhaps this was Bruce's way out. 

Slowly the rocking rhythm starts from between them. Gentle sways and thrusts turning into more wanting harsh movements. Jokers pants are soon shredded off, freeing his hard throbbing cock. Leaking gently onto the other man before pressing the head to his entrance. Bruce wasnt ready, he had even been prepped and there was no lube but that didnf stop the joker. He trusts in, much to Bruce's discomfort, and continues on these hot dry movements. Grunts and huffs escape his lips as he tries to enjoy this for what it is. But it's hard to do that when it's so much discomfort, he cant imagine Jokers cock feels too good with the dry friction either. Not at first that is, until he has enough pre going to really get better movements. 

Their moans filling the room about them. Bruce's deep groans and Jokers raspy high pitch panting. Teeth were still being bared to Bruce's face as id it were a warning to stay laying down. A firm pale hand grasping at his throat as just an extra little something. In time when Jokers thrusts becoming more harsh, further demanding more and more until he pushes himself all the way in. Bruce arching his back as he feels himself hit his high and cum. White spatter on his stomach yet.. He doesnt feel Joker pulling out in fact, he feels himself being filled so readily and being stretched out further. His eyes widen at the feeling and Jokers hand slithers off of Bruce's throat. 

Jokers lip twitches slightly as he stares upon the others throat, so protected.. Too hard to get to for now. A few harsh trusts and he watches as Bruce's expression. Twisting in confusion and pleasure still. His eyes wonder down slowly as he draws a hand up his thigh. He leans down and gives a sudden harsh bite to the other mans thigh.

Bruce screams. 

Joker drinks from him only what is needed before letting go and lifting his head. A fresh red smile now on his lips.


	5. Hear No Evil, See No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory deprivation time

There is only darkness, there is no sound. Body stretched so far and firm he can only seem to move his head. His jaw clenched hard around something in his mouth. It feels like wooden rod as his teeth sink in slightly but not enough to break it. He tries to yell and only muffled sound comes out. The poor bat cannot call out for help or to question, cannot move to uncover his eyes or take out the plugs in his ears. 

In the darkness there is a touch. A single gloved finger he feels running down his bare chest. Only then realizing that he was without clothing. Even at the simple contact his heart skips a beat. Everything is amplified. Down.. Down further until the finger is circling his lower stomach. Moving in a gentle deliberate pattern over and over again. A teasing touch on the edgs of curing a confused yet wanting heat and hunger. Up the touch comes again to circle a nipple. Certain now whomever it is can feel his heart thumping quick just below his skin. And over to the other then back down again. There's a muffled laugh but he cant hear enough to know who it was. In the moments of trying to analyze the single bit of sound that wasnt even clear that single small touch has moved to swirling about the base of his cock. A strained whine leaves his mouth past the gag at the feeling, a plea for more from this force he didnt even know. A plea for something he didnt even have reason to want when his focus should be to struggle and find out who it is doing this. 

The touch slowly makes it's way along the underside of his length. Again and again until its gently rubbing around his slit. More muffled sounds escape his lips as his head sways side to side. A small flow of pre comes and the finger pulls away. 

He's left in the dark again for what feels like far too long. Groaning every now and again until he feels something draw close. Hot breath on the side of his neck. Ghosting over his shoulders and drifting on his chest. A flat palm pressing firm to his chest which did almost the same song and dance of slowly rubbing and lingering touch. Lips are pressed to his neck as teeth scrape his flesh gently. A bite in place seeming in hopes for leaving a mark. Nothing ever seems to last long enough as soon this touch is taken as well. The warmth of breath on his neck and gentle massage leave him alone again. 

Yet there it is again. Heat and warmth ghosting over his cock before a gentle wet touch is pressed to its base. Dragging up to the very tip again and again until he's standing almost fully erect. Every single long lick comes with a moan and tensing muscles. At the height of the final lick the head of his cock is enveloped into wet heat. A louder cry slips past his gag, spilling over into an almost cry as he feels himself being sucked on so carefully. Flat tongue pressed on the underside as it consumes more. Teeth grazing gently with every slow up and down motion. A buzzing hum accompanies every so often sensing his body full of tingles and trembles. And then finally down to the base. Lips pressed to hot flesh for a fleeting movement before they come up again. Over and over these bobbing movements come faster. He can feel his heart speeding up more as nerves knot with the building heat and want. He can barely think straight anymore before it finally happens. 

Waves of pure pleasure rolling over him. Satisfied muffled moans come for each continued movement until he's fully finished. The heat comes up and pops off his cock, leaving little drips of cum and spit to fall back onto him. 

Hands are suddenly at the sides of his head and he can hear again. 

"I'd say that was fun, wouldn't you Brucy boy?" Jokers coy mocking tone echos in his ears like fire.


End file.
